


Love in shackles

by I_Am_The_Cry_Wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit is like a salat!, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Royalty, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Slavery, Smut, Supportive Phichit Chulanont, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Vicchan Lives, hygge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Cry_Wolf/pseuds/I_Am_The_Cry_Wolf
Summary: Victor is a king, who wants to do what is right for everyone and is currently fighting for omega rights and against slavery. An evening Victor is out in his garden until the guards catches someone outside the gates(yuuri).
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	1. a fateful evening

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy this is my first fanfic so please be kind. I'm not good at writing notes nor summaries, but I will do my best. Remember to leave a comment if I would love to hear if you like my fanfic, and if there are any spelling mistakes please let me know (English is not my first language, and I love to learn new things)

Heavy was the crown, that was planted in his silver hair. The diamonds on it shone almost as much as his hair. His eyes were piercing blue, an Ocean that could drown anyone if he wanted to. His Blue and Golden ropes almost touched the grass underneath him. His garden was his refuge like it was his mother’s. No one was allowed in the garden except him and Makkachin. The flowers that grew in the garden was Tinkerbells, roses and lilies. They were planted in dark green grass, so their colour and beauty would stand out when they would bloom. It was a mind-bending sight in the moonlight.

Victor was a gracious King and known for his kindness and his ruthlessness against enemies. He was meticulous when it came to ruling his country, no one should be without opportunity, and no one should live in poverty, at least he tried to keep it that way. His whole day he had been discussing with his council about omega rights and slaves. 

Omegas were the lowest part of society and mostly turned into slaves, their living conditions were horrible and poverty haunted the families with omegas since they couldn't get jobs. Victor wanted none of that in his lands. He fought for every omega and every slave. But not everyone in his council liked the idea of freeing the omega and slaves. His whole council consisted of greedy Alphas and they were always the hardest to reason with. 

Lost in thought Viktor sat and enjoyed the silence. Finally, he had a break from the council, his duties and his throne. His discussions that seemed endless finally came to an end. He could feel the evening-breeze seeping through his ropes. It was refreshing.

Suddenly he heard one of the guards yell. The yell broke all silence and Makkachin began to bark. Victor rushed to where the sound came from, through the hall, and out in the yard. in the yard was two guards, holding a person and one knight with a sword pointing in the direction of the person. The person was wearing a dark cloak, with holes in. His feet were bare and so red, maybe he was running away from someone. His face hidden in the cloak hoods shadow. 

“What is happening” Victor demanded. 

“We caught him outside the gates, we were worried if he was theif” One of the guards answered still holding the dark figure.

“I want to see him, let him go immediately, and put down the sword, violence isn't our way,” Viktor said sternly but, knowing that his guards did the right thing. The figure was holding something in his hands, and it looked like he was not going to loosen his hands with a sword was pointed in his direction. 

“May I take off your hood?” Victor asked softly, not wanting to scare the figure. 

The figure vaguely nodded. 

After the nod, Victor slowly reached out, for the hoodie. When his fingers touched the material, he could feel that it was an old bedsheet, sewn into a cloak. When the hood came off, the first thing he smelled was omega.  
What Victor saw was a beautiful man, but with a tight collar on, with the word ‘useless’ engraved. The man was oh so lovely, with beautiful, deep brown eyes, so warm the could warm him with one look. His skin was porcelain white. It was an angel. But the man was far too skinny, he looked starved. How could you treat someone like that. 

It took a while for Victor to realise he was staring at the man. He had to say something “What is your name” 

The figure looked shocked, with wide eyes. Maybe he wasn't asked often. 

“Yuuri…. I think” a small voice responded. 

“Yuuri, such a lovely name, won't you come with me inside, surely you wouldn't want to stay outside yes?” Victor said softly. Viktor didn't think he had ever spoken so softly. 

Yuuri nodded again.

“Guards, tell the maids to prepare one of the guestrooms and to prepare some of the best food the castle has to offer”

A light blush appeared on Yuuri's cheeks. And a smile appeared on victors face, that blush was adorable, something he easily could get used to seeing every day. 

And so, they went inside.


	2. Inside the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicor and Yuuri talk.

Walking inside was awkward. Victor walked slowly so Yuuri wouldn't strain his feet, and so he could, catch up and walk beside him but, Yuuri kept walking behind him, slowing down if Victor did, so he would stay behind, and with his face locked into the floor. He was so small, and shaking from the cold, Yuuri tried to keep a low profile, almost hiding as they walked. If it had been a under normal circumstances, Victor would have just said to come up and walk beside him, but this situation was not normal, Yuuri was already shy, probably hurt, and tired, so Victor chose to let it go this once.

Now his chambers were visible, the door into them was huge but beautiful. It was a door made of tree with blooming flowers engraved. Everything was beautiful in the castle, even the floor, Yuuri thought to himself as Victor held the door for Yuuri to walk inside. 

“feel free to take off your cloak, and take a seat over there,” Victor said. 

Just when Yuuri was about to take off his coat, Victor noticed that Yuuri was still holding his hands around that something, and now inside the castle, with lighting it became more clear, it was a little shaking animal, with brown fur and my was it small. Good that Makkachin was out in the garden still, she is would've been too happy and curious, probably scared the tiny creature. 

“I can hold it if you will allow me, just while you take off your coat” Victor offered gently.   
A mild shade of pink, spread in the beautiful man's face. How was it possible to be this adorable. 

Yuuri looked down for a moment, and then made eye contact with Victor “okay” he answered hesitantly.   
Victors face lit up, he didn't expect to be allowed. He put both his hands out in Yuuri's direction, waiting for Yuuri to put the animal in his hands. 

Carefully Yuuri lifted the little creature into Victor's hands.   
Victors eyes were fixated on the little dog while Yuuri slowly took off his cloak.   
It was a poodle, just like Makkachin, just way smaller. It was fluffy, with curly hair, and big brown eyes. 

“He is beautiful Yuuri,” Victor said looking up.  
As he looked up he was met with Yuuri's big, beautiful brown eyes. His eyes were clearly asking for Victor to give him his dog back, so Victor handed him over carefully. 

Now Victor's eyes were fixated on something else. Yuuri was overly thin, the clothes he had on was short, worn out and thin. Was it even clothes, maybe I should give him some of mine, Victor thought to himself. 

Yuuri's body was covered in blue and yellow marks.   
He must be hurting, he needs a doctor, covered in all those marks. Someone needs to take a look at this. But not now. Now I need to know what is going on and then i will offer him the help, Victor thought to himself. 

“Please have a seat Yuuri,” Victor said, pulling out a chair.   
And so Yuuri sat down, but flinched. He must have marks on his back as well. 

While Yuuri sat the table, Victor found lots of blankets, brought the food and some socks for Yuuri's feet. Victor wrapped 4 blankets around Yuuri, and carefully put the socks unto his feet. His feet were almost bleeding Victor thought to himself, as slowly pulled the fabric up, luckily Yuuri just let him. He looked so little in the chair, wrapped in blankets.

With food placed in front of him, wrapped in blankets and warm feet all, Yuuri could do was to stare. His big brown eyes looked so confused and surprised. Victor wasn't surprised though, his heartfelt a tug, knowing that Yuuri probably hadn't been exposed to such kindness before. 

Yuuri thought to himself as he looked at the steak in fronton of him. Did he really deserve this, was he really allowed to eat this good foo-

“It is okay you can eat it if you are hungry of course” Victor tried, interrupting Yuuri's thinking. 

“t...t.. thank you,” Yuuri said, almost whispering. With his dog in his lap, Yuuri's slender hands picked up the fork and pushed it into the well-cooked meat. His other hand picked up the knife and cut carefully in the meat. To his surprise, the meat was easy to cut and juicy. Yuuri took the fork op to his mouth and bit down. 

A smile appeared, a light blush and another bite was cut out fast. Yuuri was really liking the dish and looked so beautiful smiling. He ate it like he was enjoying and appreciating every bite of the steak. 

This beautiful man, where had he been? how did he end up in front of the castle? And would he be able to stay, with victor or would be forced to say goodbye. 

“Yuuri, can I ask you a few questions?” Victor asked quietly. 

Yuuri stopped chewing and quietly nodded. 

“How did you end up in front of the castle?”

Yuuri's face lit up in fear. Looking Victor in the eyes. 

“I...I was running from my master” His voice was shaking. 

Slowly Victor reached his hand out and put it over Yuuri's. 

“I understand. Where is your master now?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri's shaking got worse. He probably didn't know.

“I don't know...W..Will you return me to him?” Yuuri whispered. 

Return him? No, never was Victor going to return him. The thought alone made him angry.   
“No, Yuuri, but do have anywhere to go? if you do I will help get there ” Victor said. 

“My family is.. gone... So no, your majesty I do not” Tears began to stream down Yuuri's cheeks. 

Victor just sat there. He had never known what to do when people cried, and mostly he was okay with it. But something inside him hurt when Yuuri did it. This man that he had just picked up, en barely knew. How could this be?. 

Victor stood from his seat and slowly took his arms around Yuuri's shoulders. How Yuuri fragile felt under his touch. Yuuri stiffened first, but then slowly relaxed. Victor released for the first time in years, calming pheromones. 

Pheromones were strong, and those with royal blood had even stronger pheromones, so he had to be careful if he released too many he would force Yuuri to relax because omegas were highly sensitive to alphas pheromones. 

“Yuuri… I won't ask for your story, nor will I ever return you, but I will ask you this one thing. Would you like to stay in this castle?” Victor whispered. He wished for him to stay, more than anything. 

Yuuri's crying stopped, not believing what he was hearing. 

“I...I cannot...You will be troubled, your majesty” Yuuri said.

“I won't, It will be nice to have more company” Victor promised. 

It was quiet, for many minutes. 

“Thank you so much, your majesty,” Yuuri said, barely audible. 

Victor smiled. He had never been lonely, he had Chris. His loved being king and do his job even though it was exhausting, but for the first time, he could feel his heart beating faster than ever before. 

“Yuuri…would you mind if I had a doctor, to look at you, I won't be here, she will just be reporting to me, if you will allow it” Victor withdrew his arms, and looked Yuuri in the eyes. 

Yuuri lifted one eyebrow and looked at Victor in wonder. 

“yes...It is fine” Yuuri said a bit more sure. 

“Great her name is Jane, I will send her into your room when I leave, but before that, would you like it if i removed your collar?” Victor asked, spitting out the last word. 

“Yes...Please take it off me” Yuuri said, almost pleading. 

In one of Victor's, drawers was a dagger. It was his Fathers, it felt good in the hand, and could cut through anything.   
Carefully Victor took it up to Yuuri's neck and worked the blade under the cheap leather. He was careful, not wanting to hurt Yuuri. A few small movements and the leather was cut over. Yuuri relaxed the second it came off, the collar fell off and hit Victors floor. I will burn it, Victor said to himself. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Yuuri said quietly, tears gathering in his eyes. 

Never would victor hear Yuuri thank him for taking off a collar.

“Don't thank me, now eat the rest of your food, after I will show you your room, yes?”

“yes your majesty”

Your majesty. Normally Viktor wouldn't mind being called your majesty, but when Yuuri did it, it somehow felt wrong. But that was something for another day. 

After Yuuri finished eating, they left Victor's chambers. Looking up Yuuri saw the walls of the hall. There were paintings with flowers, marks and one with the most beautiful garden painted. Walking behind Viktor was an honour. Viktor was a beautiful man, front but also seen from behind, his figure, and the way he walked was beautiful, he was truly a king. A king who had seen him, and taken him inside of his home, and now letting him stay. An omega and a stranger. 

“Here we are Yuuri, this is your room, it is close to mine, and you can see me any time you would like. Jane will be here in 30 minutes or so, until then, I shall leave you and give you privacy” Viktor said. 

Victor wished he could stay, but not now. Yuuri needed privacy and peace, especially after today. Yuuri had been so brave, seeking help at the castle, where he couldve been killed easily. 

“Thank you, your majesty, thank you for today,” Yuuri said, his brown eyes almost came to live the second he said it. Victor wanted to see more of that. 

“Don't thank me, goodnight Yuuri” Victor smiled. 

“Good night your majesty”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Phichit in it!!


	3. Waking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up. We meet Dimitri Marovany and Phichit.

Victor sat in his office, and he was dead tired, Makkachin was laying on the floor beside his desk. Yuuri had been in his head all night, his beautiful warm eyes, and his lovely scent of lavender. It felt like he had met him before somehow, but wouldn’t he have remembered if he had? A knock came from his door.

“Come in” Victor said, his voice was raspy due to the lack of sleep.   
It was Jane, she looked like herself as always, with her writing block in her left hand and a pen in her right. Glasses in her brown hair and a sharp look in her eyes. Professional. 

“Your majesty, I’m here to report about Yuuri and his health” She said.

“Good morning, Jane, please call me Victor, we are not strangers you know, we are friends, and yes please let me hear the report,” Victor said. 

“Of course, Yuuri’s body is in a bad state, blue and yellow marks, cover his body, his back particular is bad, it needs lots of care, but nothing my medicine cannot fix. He needs to be careful when he walks, his feet needs rest, it looks like they have been great distress. I’ve bandaged his back, and feet, and given him pills he needs to take daily. His body has just been under lots of pressure but I believe his state of mind, could use some care and love, and that is not something I can fix your majesty. That is all I have for you, sire” 

To hear what Yuuri’s body had to endure for such a long time made Victor nauseous, but it also made him feel helpless, how could he help Yuuri marks go away, and even if they do, they will still be in his memories. Yuuri and Victor were still strangers, so to help Yuuri now was even harder. Maybe Yuuri needed friend, one to make him feel safe, and accepted. Not a king, who was working till late at night, and only be able to see him before going to bed, wich Victor wouldn’t mind, but Yuuri needed sleep and privacy. But then thought of the perfect someone.

“ Thank you for the report, Jane, your work is perfect as always before you go, will you do me the favor and/to send Phichit Chulanont to my office?” Victor asked.

“Of course your majest- Victor” Jane replied, with a little smile. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His back was comfortable, his arms were laying in something soft and warm and so was his legs. He could breathe, his collar was usually preventing him from breathing in. Everything felt perfect, a little too perfect, could he really open his eyes without losing this feeling, could he really live in this perfect moment, or would it shatter the moment he woke. 

He slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful ceiling, and after he tipped his head and saw his body lying in a big, soft bed. His back was sore, and so was his feet, he remembered Jane band-aiding them last night, right after Victor left. A hard/strong blush came to his face, realising that he had spoken to Victor Nikiforov, the greatest king of all, and he had hugged him. Victor was so beautiful, his blue eyes, long silver hair and lovely scent. Before he realized it, his head was buried in his hands. 

Vicchan was laying at the end of his bed, curled up. The servants gave him a food and water corner, and he ate all of it too fast. So now he was tired. 

“Hello, Yuuri are you awake?” A knock came on his door. Oh no, he knew his name, and it wasn't Victors. Who could it be?

“Y...yes? come in” Yuuri tried. 

The door opened fast, so fast Yuuri didn't see who it was, and the next thing he saw was a man, beside his bed, with a big smile on his face. He had brown, deep eyes, black, short hair and strong brows. His kindness shone through his figure. But why was he here? Yuuri tried sitting up, but the pain made it difficult. 

“Ah here, let me help you” The man offered, reaching out his hand. 

“T..thank you, but you really d-don't have to” Yuuri said looking down. 

Instead of answering, the man just took his pillow and sat it up so Yuuri could sit straight without hurting his back. The man's eyes clearly said to sit. 

Yuuri just did as the man suggested and pushed himself up with his arms, and suddenly the man supported him by gently laying his hands on his shoulders, and it went well. Yuuri sat now, in a very comfortable bed, looking at a stranger. 

“Hello Yuuri, my name is Phichit Chulanont, and I am to be your companion and friend, if you want to” He said happily. 

Yuuri didn't really know what to do but stare. It was overwhelming that someone wanted to be his friend. Was he allowed one? Did Victor do this? 

“I want to….But do you Mr Chulanont?” Yuuri asked nervously, his eyes big.

“Of course, you look kind, and want to be of much help as possible, lets become the best of friends Yuuri” He reached out to shake hands.   
The outstretched hand was something Yuuri had to get used to, normally slaves don't get to shake hands, they weren't even around other people. 

“Yes, let's be friends” he said with a little nervous smile. 

“Yuuri can I get you something? I know you are going to be in bed today and tomorrow, so is there something you want” Phichit asked, his eyes bright. 

“No... It's okay.. but I would like it if you stayed with me for a bit. Of- of course only if you want to!” He got so nervous. It was new speaking with people. 

Yuuri thought it was impossible, but it certainly was. The man's smile got wider. 

“Yes! I would like it very much! now Yuuri, I heard you and the king got something going on?” He smirked, with an uplifted brow, clearly implying something. 

He reddened. His face blushing as a bleeding rose. 

“N-no..or...well, he is very kind and gentle, but me..I am a lowly omega he just let in...though I like him very much” Yuuri said, his hands covering his face. 

“Well I don't think you are Yuuri, and yes he is kind, but so are you” Phichit said confidently. 

Yuuri thought while blushing that it had been years since he had spoken so openly to a person. The last one was his sister. Mari was always kind and overprotective. She loved teasing him and making him embarrassed. He missed her so much, her loving face when he was sad, her hug, and most of all her smile.

“OH I almost forgot!!! I came here with breakfast! Here, it is toast with butter, strawberries, and a glass of milk, Doctor Jane said you should eat something light till you put on some weight” he lectured.

While Yuuri ate Phichit spoke about everything to see in the castle once Yuuri could walk. He also petted Vicchan a lot when he woke up. It was a nice feeling, and Phichit stayed for the whole day until the bright sun went down, and the light disappeared from his windows and stopped lighting up his beautiful room. But as the light disappeared Victor came.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“ Dimitri, omegas need rights! The alphas have way too much power and are abusing their strength, forcing their pheromones onto omegas. That is what my mother fought for, and so will I” Viktor almost yelled. Slamming both his hands on his desk.  
Dimitri, came into his office to discuss why omegas needed right. 

“Victor, you should fight for power, not rights. They don't need any anyway, they are only good for breeding” Dimitri said coldly. His charming face was only hiding a greedy monster. 

Victors face cringed. Never had he heard such outrageous nonsense. Yuuri was so much more than an omega, he was human and a beautiful one. “ You keep talking Dimitri like you know it all yet you keep spouting nonsense out of your mouth, why exactly did you come to my office tonight?” Victor spit. 

Dimitri was angry. “ Nonsense you say, just wait till you finally meet one and realize I was right this whole time, dear Victor,” He said, his hand sliding through his blonde hair. 

No one like Dimitri should never be saying his name, and certainly not dear.   
“Dimitri Marovany, I will hear no more from you. Alpha, beta, omega are all secondary genders, all should be equal” Victor wanted badly to release every dark pheromone his body could produce, but he didn't. “ Dimitri, don't ever come to my office if you want to discuss this again. You don't want to make an enemy of me, I will crush you and your household to the ground, and when talking to me you may address me as your majesty, I am your king, not your friend” Victor spoke as if he was talking to an enemy, if not worse. His eyes were narrowed, and cold as ice. 

“Well then your majesty, I shall take my leave” Dimitri spit. 

Victor sighed. Now he was done for today, he could finally see Yuuri again. He was excited, just to see his beautiful face again. He wanted to drown in his honey-brown eyes. He closed the door into his office and headed Yuuri's way. His feet were walking a fast pace, but his heart at an even faster pace, before he knew it he was standing in front of Yuuri's door.

“ Yuuri, are you in there” He knocked on the door. 

A few moments later a small voice responded from the other side of the door. “come in” 

Victor slowly opened the door. His blue eyes searching for Yuuri's unforgettable ones. A few seconds and he found them, he held his breath. Yuuri was sitting in his bed, with a little blush on his face. The lighting from the candles created a warm colour in the room, and they fitted Yuuri perfectly. But everything probably did. He looked better today, and almost happy. 

He went over to his, bed and sat next to him. 

“ Hello Yuuri, how was today?” He wanted to ask a thousand questions. How was his back, feet and body?, was Jane kind?, how was Phitchit?  
“it- it was good, your majesty, Phichit was here with me, he is kind,” Yuuri said, smiling and looking him directly in his eyes. 

“ Ah yes, Phichit! He is lovely isn't he? A fresh soul! and Yuuri, love, please call me Victor ”he said, winking his right eye. 

And Yuuri blushed again, hiding a little bit more under his blanket. 

“He is fresh, its...its been a while since I had someone like that to talk to, therefore I thank you your maje- Victoru” Yuuri pronounced it a little bit different, and it made Victor blush. 

Now they just blushed, at watching each other blush. 

Yuuri chuckled a little bit. 

Victor could feel his heart, it almost fell out of his chest. Oh, he was falling in love with Yuuri. His laughter was like harp music to his ears. 

“hmm Yuuri, how is your back feeling? Did Jane treat you well” Victor smiled. 

“Yes, Victor she did. My back and feet are much better now” Yuuri smiled.

That was great to hear. Perfect actually. Victors mood was flying, to be with Yuuri was the best medicine for his day of headaches and Dimitri.

“Yuuri do you know how to play cards, and do you read?” Victor asked out of the blue. 

“I can read a little, and I haven't played cards before, Victoru” Yuuri answered, much more easily. 

That was great! He could teach him how to play! 

“Would you like for me to bring you some books and maybe, teach you how to play?” Victor asked. 

“Yes,” Yuuri blushed. 

“ Then I will come every night, to teach you, I'm sure you are brilliant,” Victor said. He really wanted to stay there all night. But It was late, and they both needed sleep. 

“I… would very much like that Victoru” Yuuri tried. Victors name was so hard to pronounce. 

Victor blushed hearing Yuuri say his name in that adorable kind of way. He stood and gave the poodle soft pet, before going to the door. 

“Goodnight Yuuri,” Victor said, softly. 

“Goodnight victor” Yuuri smiled, finally pronouncing it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it guys:) Please leave comment or Kudo, if you like it XD.
> 
> How is your country handling Covid? In Denmark, everyone is in quarantine:(  
> I think I know every part of my house now.
> 
> Next chapter will be from Victors, Dimitri and Yuuri's Pov. Yuuri will learn how to play cards, and more questions will be answered. Like where did he learn to read? Where did he live with his family? How did he disappear?


	4. Later that night.

Dimitri's face darkened as he closed the door into Victor’s office. His hands were shaking with rage, to think that Victor Nikiforov, the greatest king of all, had the audacity to say such foolishness. Dimitri was not spouting nonsense, it was pure sense, and that sense is what kept the alphas on top. Victor needed to realize that soon. He walked out of the big castle leaving a thick trace of warning pheromones, his green eyes glowing like poison ivy. 

His mansion was big and beautiful, it was the pearl standing out in the town, but compared to the castle it was merely a mansion, and the mansion was close to the castle, so not many saw his mansion before the castle.  
The house consisted of two big floors, his room was on the first floor. The ground floor was where he ate, and where his servants were cleaning, not many of them cleaned the first floor since Dimitri didn't want the omega servants near his room. All of his servants were slaves, all living in a little room, with beds cramped together. 

Finally, he was home, and opening the gate was his servants, they always had an empty facial expression when being near him, never had he seen one smile, not that he wanted to though. Opening the door to his mansion was Julia, she had been there for the longest time, but today she had a fearful look in her eyes, or else she shook from the amount of pheromones he was releasing.  
“Julia, prepare some food, and have it delivered to my room,” He said taking off his coat only to tossing it to the floor, so Julia had to pick it up. 

“Yes, Dimitri” Julia responded, being the only one allowed to say his name. 

Julia was kind and she was beautiful but she was thin, but the head maid of the mansion which resulted in her getting more food, but she always shared it. Often with Yuuri and Vicchan, Dimitri hated him particularly, making him wear a disgusting collar for years, kicking him when he felt like it, and starving him. She hated Dimitri, that is why she helped Yuuri escaping. She told him to run for the castle so the guards could help him. 

She went into the kitchen and prepared the meal. Going up to the second floor was usually easy, but because of the pheromones that Dimitri left, everything felt much heavier.  
“Dimitri, I have brought the food,” She said knocking on his door. 

“Come in Julia,” Dimitri said. 

When she pulled down on the doorknob the smell of pheromones became stronger. Her knees almost gave in, so she hurried and placed the food on his table. 

“smells nice as always Julia, no bread today?” He asked.  
Yuuri was the only one who could read the cooking book, so he usually read out loud for the cooks, but without him, the cooks couldn't make bread. 

“No, the cooks didn't make any today” Julia tried answering without fear. 

“then I shall speak with the cooks tomorrow” He said.

Julia shook. It would ruin the cover-up for Yuuri. She had to figure out a plan, before tomorrow, hell would break loose if he found out Yuuri was gone 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The library was big, it storage thousands of book of knowledge and fiction collected from the country. There were big windows and many tables, and at one of them sat the silver-haired king. 

It was late in the evening, and Victor was just about to find some books for Yuuri. Sitting in his black and red evening gown, leaned back in a chair, he looked elegant, his eyes were scanning the book his hands held, and this book was a special one, not one of those who belonged to a giant pile of books stabled on the table. There were so many books to choose from so It had to be the right one for Yuuri to read. This book was a romantic one. Yes, that would be perfect for him, Yuuri seemed like a caring and kind soul, someone who would love romance. The book Victor found was called “The smell of roses”. It was one of his favourites, and hopefully, Yuuri would love it too. How long had been since he had been this obsessed about looking for books, he thought to himself. 

With a brilliant look, Victor stood from his chair and put the countless books back where they belonged. His muscularity was barley visible through his robes, even though it wasn't visible no one doubted his strength, and his confidence was as bright as his eyes. He strolled down to Yuuri's room, where he knew Yuuri would be since he was still bedridden. He stood in front of his door and took a deep breath before knocking on the door gently  
“Can I come in Yuuri, I brought the books and the cards?” Victor said feeling the cards in his pocket. 

“Of course” Yuuri responded. 

Victor pushed the door open and was greeted by little brown eyes, it was the little puddle from their first meeting. It was still cute. 

“Good evening little one,” Victor said petting the little animal. 

“his name is Vicchan,” Yuuri said from the bed, he looked so much better. He was still so very skinny, but his smile was everything. 

‘Vicchan’ Victor thought, it sounds a lot like my name, but I shouldn't think too much about it. He approached Yuuris bed with a gentle smile on his lips, and watched as Yuuri tried sitting by himself, struggling to push himself up. Victor hurried a bit and took Yuuri by the shoulders and supported him. As he helped Yuuri he saw the shoulders turn red fast, Yuuri was blushing. 

“T-thank you VictoR” Yuuri tried as he finally sat. He looked a bit embarrassed, with a red face and a king by his side. He quickly saw the book Victor had laid on his bed and lifted his brow, the book was named “The smell of roses”.

With a little laugh, Victor responded “Don’t thank me Yuuri, just ask me. Would you like to see the book I brought you, before we start playing?”

“Yes I would love to” Yuuri blushed. 

Victor started out by explaining the title “ The smell of roses” and why it meant so much to him. “This book I got when I turned 18, when I came of age. It was given to me by my friend Chris, and it has been my favourite ever since. My father thought I was a fool to believe in romantics, but I never stopped believing. The two main characters meet in a rosegarden deep in the forest, and therefrom their love story begins. I have read it hundreds of times and never gotten tired of it” Victor's eyes were full of anticipation as he was gazing into Yuuri's eyes. How many times had he thought of this? how many times had he noticed on two days that Yuuri was bestowed with two beautiful, honey-brown eyes, by god? 

Yuuri didn't expect there to be so much history or meaning behind the choice, the book had really made an impression on Victor. How could he be so lovely and kind, to even bring such a valuable book with him? It was almost an honour that Yuuri was allowed to read it. Yuuri found himself not to know how to respond. How much was he allowed to say? 

“It sounds like a good book Victor,” Yuuri said rather stiff. Not the way it should have sounded. 

Victor lifted his brow, had he scared Yuuri with how much the book meant for him. But it was adorable looking at how Yuuri thought about how to respond, did he even know that his face was mirroring his thoughts?. 

“It is, you should read it” Vicor Winked. 

Yuuri smiled a bit.  
Then the thought hit him, did Yuuri even know how to read?

“Yuuri before we move on, can I ask you something?”

“Of course Victor” Yuuri answered fast.

“Can you read?” Victor asked.

“Yes, I can…My mother taught me a little when I was little” Yuuri eyes lit up a bit. 

“But I don't know how to play with cards” He quickly added. 

“Then shall we move on?” Victor said smiling.  
“ The cards can be used for many games, today I thought we should play something easy like ‘Fish’” Victor explained. 

“Fish?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, we each get seven cards and blend the rest of them. In this game you need to get as many pairs as possible, a pair is four of the same type of card, like kings, queens or maybe aces. Let us say you have 2 kings on your hand, and you need two to have a pair, then you can ask me if I have any kings, and if I do I have to give you ALL of my kings, if I don't have any, then I say ‘Fish’. That means you need to pick a card from the pile. And that's the game. We play till there are no more cards left, and the one who gets most pairs win” Victor explained. 

“I- I think I get it” Yuuri said, a little unsure. 

“Let us try a couple of rounds so you can get a hang of it” Victor smiled. 

“Yes”. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After 2 rounds Yuuri was crushing Victor, too much for Victor's ego to bear. 

Yuuri was like another person when he was comfortable, he was smiling and just scrumptious. Victor had noticed his feelings for Yuuri were developing fast, so he needed to be careful with him. And looking around the sun had been gone for many hours now, it was more than late. But oh he wanted to stay with Yuuri forever. 

“Yuuri, it is night, and as much as id like to stay, we need to sleep. Can I come tomorrow?” Just as he said that Yuuri lost much of that confidence he played with. It hurt his heart. 

“V- Victor, of course, you can” please stay Yuuri wanted to say. 

“Good I will come tomorrow, and then maybe we shall try something a bit more difficult for your genius brain” Victor said gently as he stood from his chair. 

His hand wanted to touch Yuuri's hair, and it did. His hair was so soft, almost like silk or something softer. He really wanted to feel it every day. How wonderful Yuuri would be as his mate. 

Then Yuuri purred. 

Victor realized that he was stroking his hand through Yuuri's hair, and that he let out lusty pheromones. That wasn't good, that was like pressuring Yuuri and pushing toward something he maybe didn't want. 

“I am so sorry Yuuri, I will just leave, goodnight” Victor almost ran out of the room. 

Yuuri was left with a blush on his face and wonderful scent in his room. 

“Goodnight Victor”


End file.
